


Dangerous Love Part 2

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Dangerous Love Part 2

The room practically reeks of tension. Even though Amy has secured Priya’s deciding vote, she wants nothing more than for this meeting to be over and to know, for a fact, that Lily will be safe. 

To the surprise of no one, both Adrian and Kamilah vote “aye” against Lester and the Baron’s “nay” votes. Amy’s heart races as she looks over at Priya and those brown eyes that undress her from across the room. She barely registers Vega’s vote in their favor. As much as she feels guilty for putting Adrian in that position, it is impossible to concentrate on anything but Priya.

Amy feels heat build up inside of her. The scent alone is enough to drive her mad, but that flawless face…

“Amy!”

Lily snaps her back into reality. The fantasies haven’t stopped since the night before when she and Priya had sex. Looking around, she can tell that there’s a bit of annoyance from the looks of her friend’s faces. 

“Amy, I can’t believe you could do something this stupid!” Lily says, on the verge of bursting into tears. “What if something bad had happened?”

“I concur,” Kamilah says, “one enters a relationship with Priya Lacroix out of foolishness.”

Amy looks over at Adrian. His face registering a mixture of anger and disappointment. Suddenly she feels her blood boil.

“Well, if I hadn’t, you would be dead, Lily!” She points to Kamilah and Adrian, “and as for you two. You don’t know her at all. She’s not straight-laced like you, so you assume she’s evil. It’s all or nothing with you, but I’m she’s not like that, and neither am I.” She takes a deep breath, “you’re my boss, Mr. Raines, so if you want to fire me, then go right ahead, but I won’t let you. Any of you. Dictate who I can and can’t sleep with.”

“You don’t even care, do you?” Lily says, “you just wanted a hot vampire to fuck your brains out!”

Lily takes off. Amy tries to go after her, but she’s not fast enough to match her friend’s newfound speed. The room goes quiet, and the sound of a slow clap comes from across the room.

“Well done, Amy,” Priya says, suddenly right behind her, “watching you is getting me hot and bothered.”

“Priya,” Adrian says, his face red seething with anger, “you have no right to prey on Amy like that.”

“Who exactly do you think I’m preying on?” Priya responds her hand gliding down Amy’s stomach and into her skirt. Amy lets out a moan as Priya’s fingers slid inside of her. The movement of Priya against her inner walls makes her breathless. She doesn’t even care that Adrian and Kamilah are right there. Her arousal builds to an inevitable climax. Any second now…

Abruptly, Priya pulls her fingers out and raises them against the light. 

“See, how wet I make her?” Priya asks. Adrian and Kamilah look down, shaking their heads.

“Is this really what you want?” Adrian asks Amy.

“It is,” she says, still coming back down “and I promise I’ll be ok. Look, I’m sorry for how I acted, but I’m an adult. I know that she’s unconventional, to say the least, but she’s who I want.”

Adrian let’s out a deep sigh. “Do what you will, Amy. I suppose I can’t save you from yourself.”

Amy walks to him and kisses him on the cheek. “It’ll be ok,” she says, “but I appreciate you looking out for me.” She pauses. “I should go after Lily.”

“Don’t bother,” Kamilah says, “you’d never catch her. I’ll make sure she’s unharmed.”

“Thank you,” Amy tells her, “I really appreciate…”

“Amy,” Priya says, looking impatient, “would you like me to finish you off?”

Amy gulps then nods.

“Then come with me.”

She rushes out the door with Priya leaving Adrian feeling dejected. 

Kamilah puts her hand on Adrian’s shoulder. “There’s nothing you can do,” she tells him, “Amy is in charge of her own life.”

“I know,” Adrian says with a sigh, “I just hope she knows what she’s doing.”

***

Upon exiting the limousine, Priya grabs Amy’s hand and run walks to her room. She playfully, but firmly pushes Amy on top of the bed. 

Amy’s heart feels as though it’s on fire; she has yearning written all over her face, but she doesn’t care. She wants Priya, and that fact is the only thing occupying her mind.

“I want you, too,” Priya says as if she can hear Amy’s thoughts. They both stare into each other’s eyes as Priya hoovers over her, reaching in her skirt and pulling off her underwear. She smells the garment while closing her eyes.

“I can smell your lust,” Priya says with a devilish smile on her face, “let me feel how wet you are for me.”

Without giving Amy a chance to respond, Priya’s hand in on the heart of Amy’s femininity, slowing rubbing the folds. 

“Mmm,” Priya moans, “I can feel your longing." 

Amy desperately wants Priya to enter, but the vampire pulls away while clutching her skirt. Then her shirt and bra. Before her eyes, Priya shreds her clothes to pieces.

"Why did you do that?” A completely naked Amy asks.

Priya licks her lips and pulls Amy off the bed into a deep, drugging kiss. Oddly, she feels safe in the arms of Priya, despite her vulnerability. 

“You have no need for clothes when you’re in my house,” Priya replies pulling away, “when you’re ready to leave, you’ll have to earn clothes by being a good girl.”

Priya smacks Amy’s butt hard, sending her falling back onto the bed. Instantly, her tongue dips into Amy’s pool of moisture, savoring the flavor of her essence. 

Before Amy can come, Priya is on top of her, sinking fangs into her neck. She feel’s Priya’s hand caressing her breasts and the other gliding fingers across her slit. The vampire brings her to the edge, closer and closer to coming. She’s almost there.

Priya pulls out and stands up. “Before I make you come, you’ll have to do it for me,” Amy catches her breath as Priya’s dress drops to the floor, pooling at her feet. Priya stands naked before Amy, quickly straddling her. 

“Make me come,” Priya commands her, positioning her center over Amy’s face.

Aggressively, Amy grabs Priya’s butt cheeks and pulls her down for a taste. She circles the hardened nub with her tongue while thrusting her fingers within the tightening walls. 

“Faster!” Priya commands, “Faster!”

Amy obeys, wearing herself out with the swift motion, but satisfied as she feels the jolt within Priya’s body.

“Ah yes,” Priya says with a smile, “that’s what I wanted. Now lean back, it’s time for me to take you over the edge.”

Over time, Amy comes undone with Priya’s mouth on her inner lips. She notices that the bed is once again a mess from all their pleasure. But she also doesn’t care, resting her head on Priya’s breasts, she’s ready for sleep, until Priya, abruptly, lifts her out of bed.

“The room is a mess,” Priya tells her, “my servants will clean up while we take a shower.”

As they walk to the bath, Amy can’t help herself and slaps Priya’s butt. The vampire stops dead in her tracks. Amy’s blood chills when Priya slowly looks over at her.

“You’re full of surprises,” Priya says after a long pause, “I like that… right now. Just be warned should you try to pull that again, I rarely let my lovers take the initiative.”

“I’m not just any lover.”

Amy’s eyes go wide. She can’t believe she just said that to Priya. Instead of anger, a look of amusement shows on the vampires face. Priya faces her, cupping her face, and pulls her in for a kiss. At first delightful, but as Amy’s lungs start to burn, she tries to pull away only for Priya to hold her tight.

Suddenly, Priya lets go, smirking as Amy catches her breath.

“You should be careful, Amy,” Priya warns, “even my love can be deadly.”

Amy is bent over, coughing, but swiftly looks up as a particular word catches her attention.

“Priya,“ she asks, "did you say you love me?”

The vampire frowns. “I didn’t say that.”

“Do you deny it?” Amy retorts.

Priya’s frown becomes more pronounced. Her face goes red at the awkward silence. Finally, Amy approaches her, taking her hands.

“Look, I know this is weird,” she says, “and I know you’re not known for being romantic, or vulnerable or anything like that. I just feel like we have the potential for something special. It doesn’t have to be love if you don’t want that. But whatever we have, it’s something that I’m grateful for, and I’m willing to wait for you to be ready. Until then, let’s have fun and not worry about anything.”

A smile comes and goes on Priya’s face. Had Amy blinked, she would have missed it. “Get in,” is Priya’s response, pointing to the bathroom. 

Amy smiles to herself. Others would have missed the message, but Amy reads Priya loud and clear. 

They enter the shower and let the hot water flow over their bodies. Priya hands Amy a bottle of tea tree scented body wash. “Clean me,” she orders.

Without hesitation, Amy squirts the cleanser into her hands and begins distributing it over Priya’s naked form. Her hands linger on Priya’s breasts, prompting a seductive grin from the vampire. A whimper escapes her lips as Priya once again drinks from her, allowing her the opportunity to make her stop. 

But that’s not what Amy wants. She loves the way it feels to let Priya feed on her. The connection is stronger than merely prey and predator; it’s something nameless right now, yet profound just the same. 

When they exit the shower, Priya proceeds to get dressed without saying a word. After some time, Amy asks about getting some clothes.

“You were good, Amy,” Priya says, “but not good enough to my satisfaction. Until I say otherwise, you’ll remain naked for my pleasure.”

“But I can’t do that,” Amy responds, “I have to go back to work.”

“It’s Friday night,” Priya replies, “you have all weekend to satisfy me sexually before you need to leave.”

Despite the inconvenience, Amy grins at the vampire. Lily’s going to be mad at her, but maybe one day she’ll understand what this relationship means to her. For now, Amy readies herself for what will be the wildest weekend of her life.


End file.
